


Coffee Monster

by SoraKazumiha



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, this is just fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKazumiha/pseuds/SoraKazumiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PERSON A pours a monster energy drink into his coffee, says “i’m going to die” and drinks the whole thing<br/>PERSON B	watches in astonishment<br/>This is how they meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Monster

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the garbage guys

First day of class commences, and Nitori slides into a seat at the back of the lecture hall by the door; it's vacant and quiet, things he likes. He's never really been much of a social butterfly, often becoming too cautious of everyone for his own good. Nitori begins settling in with his belongings, unpacking his bag and laying everything neatly on the table. With about two minutes to go before class starts, a tall, young, red haired guy throws himself down into the chair beside Nitori, of all the places. It startled the small boy into watching him intently, paralyzed with anxiety. Yeah, it was standard post secondary education mannerism to sit in the back when you arrived late, but why did it have to be next to him? And he wasn't even late yet!

 

Strong hands basically near smashed a 910ml Monster energy drink (one of those huge cans with the caps, Nitori noted) onto the desk and whipped a large packet of instant coffee onto the hard, wooden surface right after it. In one smooth movement, the redhead uncapped his enormous energy drink, tears the coffee packet open and pours the contents into the can, recapping it. He picks it up, and twists the can sporadically with his wrist. Setting it back on the table peacefully, he looks Nitori directly in his bright blue eyes and monotonously mentions, "I'm going to die," before he uncaps the drink once more and shotguns the whole thing before it explodes.

Was Nitori impressed? He had no fucking clue, honestly. But he may have just witnessed this man's suicide.

 

Throughout the entire lecture the young man could barely hold onto his pen, let alone type efficiently on his laptop... could his eyes even open any more than they were already? Nitori would have admired their colour and shine had the redhead's fingers not twitched so harshly that the pen was flung in a small arc in Nitori's direction every few minutes. The shy boy always returned it with a soft smile, albeit a little uncomfortable, let alone disrupted. Once again, the pen was flying into the air, this time launched over the silver haired head and onto the floor with a clatter, rolling several seats over. The big blue eyes stared at it for many moments before releasing a sigh, turning his gaze to his own pencil case, and offering the human energy drink one of his own, a blue shaft with cartoon panda bears on it. The bigger of the two flashed a toothy grin advertising sharp teeth. It wasn't anything that he'd seen before and it severely intimidated Nitori, though the guy did give off generally harmless vibes.

"Heh, thanks." Red coyly grunted as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Nitori chanced a glance down at the mess of papers and saw that the writing was not even legible in the slightest. Class ended and they parted ways.

 

Thinking that his self destructive action and the shaky everything was the cause to the illegible scribbles that were 'notes', that night, Nitori took it upon himself to copy out the handwritten observations and diagrams for Mr. Shark-teeth. As his first day experience caused him both worry and discomfort in equal doses, he'd offer them tomorrow when he saw the young redheaded man next.

 

* * *

 

Nitori sat patiently in the same spot he had before, knowing that when the redhead came into the hall, he would notice him immediately. However, it was two minutes before class yet again and he still wasn't there. One minute. Class started. ' _"I'm going to die."_ ' Panic flooded the small boy as he remembered the first words spoken to him. Praying to whatever god who would listen that the guy hadn't actually kicked the bucket, Nitori hauled ass and copied that days notes as well, both electronic and manual scripts.

 

When lectures ended for that day, he got down to his personal research: finding the tall classmate who sat with him the day prior. Nitori was a small, charming boy and had no trouble getting help from older faculty members; the student office secretary fell for the sweet nature instantly. They pulled up a list of attendants registered in the class, complete with student photos. Nitori pointed excitedly as he saw the unamused picture of a raspberry mess of hair just short of jaw length with strands that fell into his face, with eyes to match. He explained to the woman his situation, that he was absent and that Nitori had made copies of the day's notes; with a sweet smile she gave him the dorm building and room number and off he went, bowing his thanks.

 

"Matsuoka Rin..." He muttered under his breath, "Building D, room 225..." His slender legs carried him up a flight of stairs and down the second floor hall until he stopped in front of a greyish blue door labelled 225. Looking back down at his hand (where the information was scribbled in pen) for conformation, he took a deep breath, raised his fist, and knocked... three times... and waited. He waited for a while, maybe five minutes, but it felt like ten or fifteen. Nitori was genuinely distraught; was the guy really dead?! He hurriedly glanced down each length of the empty hall around him before he heard a crash, bang, and a "FUCK SHIT" followed by a few moments' silence. The door opened slowly and narrowly, Nitori's shocked face meeting with a zombie-like one topped off with a pointy-toothed frown. The small kid's gasp caught in his throat.

"Fuck... when does class start?" He whispered, obvious that was the only energy he could put into it.

"Um... Matsuoka-senpai, class ended roughly an hour ago," heavy emphasis on the 'ended'.

"Shit, you're fucking kidding. Awe, fuck, pardon my language... Fuck, sorry! Ah shi-"

Nitori interrupted his verbal trainwreck, "I-I copied the notes for today... for you... And I wanted to see if you... felt any better?" He held the papers sheepishly in front of his face.

"You what? Th-that's awfully nice of you, you didn't have to go and do that for my sake... Thanks a bunch, kiddo." The undead redhead cracked the door open more and beckoned Nitori inside. Feeling threatened in no way despite the shady logistic of the situation, the smaller boy accepted the invitation and entered the dark dorm.

 

"Aaah, hold on a sec." The light was flicked on showing off a mess of desk chair decorated with fallen books, peppered by a selection of pens and pencils, which was probably what the crash was. Rin threw a towel over his red hair, likely to fend off the light because of a migraine. The tall, young man wore a tight black tank top, and was still in his boxers; he apologised for his indecent attire, to which Nitori made sure he knew wasn't a big deal, "they're both guys".

 

The blue eyed boy hadn't really gotten a good look at Rin before. Now that he was able to meet his gaze for a longer period of time, he could really work out the features of his face. Unlike the school photos (which had a frown on every student's face), the redhead wore a permanent smirk, jagged teeth peeking through his lips. His eyes were bright and vibrant, but had the nastiest bags he'd ever seen under them. Nitori _accidentally_ noted that the man was _very_ handsome. Chasing away the thoughts, he continued what he came for. "Um, I-I also copied my notes from yesterday too, Matsuoka-senpai... I n-noticed yours were a little worse for wea-" This time he was cut off by the other.

"Wait, 'senpai'?" It caused the silver headed boy to blush.

"W-well, you're a year older than me, and your grades are spectacular... somehow..." The last word no more than a whisper.

"Huh." Getting back to the focus of the conversation quickly to avoid the growth of the awkward atmosphere, Nitori stuttered on.

"A-Anyways, h-here you g-go." He set a grey and blue striped folder on the middle table and hinted at making his leave.

"Wait," the boy froze. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm Nitori Aiichirou." He bowed frantically. A hand landed on the short grey hair instilling calm.

"Thanks, Ai, for checking on me." A-Ai?! That was so intimate, he didn't know what to do but blush from his baby toe to his ears.

 

After bidding farewell, Nitori slipped through the door, as he left he heard the shark-toothed guy call to him, "Oh, and call me Rin!"

"I-I'll see you tomorrow... Rin-senpai!"

He thought about Rin all the way to his dorm, thoughts which proceeded into his dreams. This year was going to be great, he knew it.


End file.
